Twists to Twilight
by natashikia
Summary: Jasper 's daughter comes to help when Victoria's army is coming. she has a unique power but that isn't what throws everyone for a loop, it's her new found mate. it seems a certain wolf imprints on her there in the clearing. who and will this end badly for them?
1. Janet

The woods in the Olympic peninsula of the united states were quiet and still while the morning rays of the sun broke through the heavy fog. Birds scattered from the sudden flash of white through the trees coming from the east. This flash was making a direct bee line for the small town nestled in Washington, Forks.

A ways away from Forks Washington in a clearing stood the Cullen clan waiting for the wolves of the nearby reserve to show up. Bella looked around at the people she had come to love as family and the deep rooted worry for all of them surfaced much like it had been doing for days.

Edward stood by Bella's side like he had been since the whole ordeal with the coming army of newborns. He knew the many thoughts running through everyone's minds which made it that much harder not to be so on guard. His mind was suddenly distracted by his vision seeing sister, Alice, who seemed to be looking for something other than the army. Jasper had apparently made a call to someone from his past who might be able to help but both he and Alice were guarding their thoughts very carefully.

"I'll be right back" Edward told Bella as he went towards Carlisle because if they had called someone than they had probably told him before hand.

As Edwards got Carlisle's attention Alice suddenly cut off mid conversation with Rosalie and was sucked into a vision. Edward watched along with her as a flash zoomed through the trees and came into the clearing to reveal an old friend of the family.

Jasper was by Alice in a second and gently placed a hand on her elbow to let her know he was there for her. They all waited for Alice to come out of the vision and tell them what was coming their way. A smile stretched across her face as she came back to the real world. Edward allowed a mirror smile to spread across his face.

"Well this will be fun" Edward commented before Alice could say what she had seen.

"Alice?" Jasper asked as he took her hand in concern while the family gathered around waiting for some news.

Alice smiled in reassurance before looking at everyone else to let them know she was alright. She knew they would all be thrilled to know who was coming especially Jasper.

"She is coming" Alice finally answered Jasper's question with radiant smile that transferred onto his face as he realized what she was talking about.

"Who? Victoria? " Bella asked in slight panic as she didn't know what was going on.

"No don't worry she isn't a danger to you. She is a distant family member. " Edward explained from his spot next to Carlisle who sported the same smile everyone had on their face.

"The more help the better right dear?" Esme asked Carlisle as they all waited for the wolves and the new guest.

"Of course" Carlisle answered as he took Esme's hand and gently squeezed it.

"They're here" Alice announced and turned towards the south end of the clearing.

They all turned and watched as horse sized wolves broke the tree line and stood tall and proud. The air filled with instant tension by the meeting of these natural enemies.

"They don't trust us in their human forms. They will just watch, it's all we can ask of their self control." Edward translated as he read Sam's mind.

"They're here that's more than enough" Carlisle answered and stepped forward to address the wolves.

"Welcome, my son Jasper has experience fighting newborns and will teach us how to best defeat them." Carlisle explained while gesturing to Jasper who seemed to take on a different demeanor and stepped forward.

"They want to know how newborns differ from us." Edward spoke the wolves' thoughts before the training could begin.

"Our kind is never more powerful or physically stronger than in our first several months of this life since some of our human tissue still lingers in our system." Carlisle explained and allowed Jasper to step up to finish explaining.

"Carlisle is right-" Jasper stopped mid sentence and listened when a familiar sound had reached him. To anyone else it would have sounded like the groaning of tree branches taking on the weight of a woodland animal. But he recognized the pattern in which the sound was deliberately being made in because he was the one to teach her to do it. The Cullen clan turned in the direction of the sound along with Jasper and waited.

The wolves were on alert and sniffed the air for a foreign scent that was being blown in from the east. They were aware that another vampire was on the way to them but the thought that it might be an ally seemed to be alluding them.

"8 seconds due east" Alice told everyone and watched amused as Jasper took a stance as if ready to be plowed into. The wolves became extremely perplexed at the relaxed air of the Cullens and the behavior of Jasper. Sam was losing his patience with being in the dark about what was going on.

"They want to know what's going on" Edward told Carlisle as he read Sam's mind and saw their growing frustration of the situation.

"We are having a visitor that wants to help defeat this army. She will not a danger to anyone" Carlisle explained to the wolves in the most calming manner he could.

"Just Jasper" Emmett laughed as the sound of tree branches groaning with weight got closer.

Suddenly, almost like a torpedo, a flash of white shot out of the high tree branches towards Jasper. The wolves tensed in defense but did not attack since it was obvious the person was after Jasper. Deep trenches formed as Jasper slid across the ground by the force impacting him. Dust and dirt filled the air as Jasper finally fell over with what ever hit him a tree rocked back after taking the impact of Jasper.

"Daddy!" Shouted a child's voice from somewhere in the dust cloud. The whole Cullen family chuckled at the scene as it was something they were apparently use to witnessing. This left the wolves as confused as before if not more.

"New record." Edward commented to Emmett as the dirt began to clear and Jasper let out a honest to goodness laugh. It was a rare occurrence that made the whole family fill with happiness.

From the crash sight emerged Jasper with a child of about 5 years in appearance and unnatural beauty in his arms. Her Blonde wavy curls reached her lower back and was adorned with many wild flowers. A beautiful white sun dress covered her small thin porcelain body while her feet remained bare and her arms clung to the man she called daddy.

Growls cut off Jasper's chuckles and set him on edge as the wolves demanded explanations. Jasper quickly put the child down behind him as he dropped to a crouch as the others formed a protective line in front of him. Carlisle stepped between his family and the wolves and held up his hands in a calming fashion. A quick explanation would be best action at that moment.

"This is Jasper's daughter from his time before us. But she is not an immortal child I can assure you. She is gifted like Edward, Alice and Jasper . Jasper if you will have her show them." Carlisle asked Jasper after the wolves calmed a bit.

"Janet, darling, come" Jasper told his daughter as he stood warily and took her hand in his. She walked with him with her head down in nervousness. Jasper stopped in the middle of the clearing in full view of the wolves but keeping Janet slightly behind him.

"Janet please introduce yourself and show them your gift." Jasper told his daughter but never taking his eyes off the wolves.

"Yes papa" Janet consented and turned to face the wolves, "My name is Janet Anna Whitlock" she curtsied before the wolves.

Closing her eyes she let her gift overtake her without standing out of her curtsy. Before the eyes of the wolves the small child shifted into a woman of about 20 years of age. Some of the wolves growled in surprise causing Jasper to go on the defensive. But before anything could get out of hand Janet laid a hand on her father's shoulder to calm him.

"I have the gift to change my physical form into anything I wish." Janet explained while stepping out from behind Jasper to let the wolves get a proper look at her new form. With a radiant smile she looked at the wolves individually before her eyes landed on a particular wolf and her whole world stopped.

A gasp escaped her lips as she stood there in shock and the wolf stood to full height and starred in awe.

"Oh man" Edward said in the silence and looked between Janet and the wolf.

"What's happened Edward? " Carlisle asked in worry.

"Leah just imprinted on Janet"


	2. Imprint!

Jasper let lose a growl at this news and in an instant Janet was in front of him, holding him. At that same instant the wolves formed a barrier around Leah. Janet forced Jasper's face down to her so she could look into his eyes.

"No papa, she is my mate" Janet pleaded since she knew Jasper wanted to hurt her mate. The rest of the Cullens came to stand behind Jasper and Janet just in case.

Leah stood behind her pack in complete shock and could not do more than stare at the beauty that was Janet Whitlock. Her long blonde curls brushed the middle of her behind while the hazel eyes of melted honey seemed to envelope you in nothing but raw emotion.

" Papa please if you kill her, you kill me" Janet explained and clutched Jasper's middle in a desperate attempt to make him understand. Jasper looked down to the light of his life with wonder as she clung to him with such despair. His non beating heart broke at the sight of his little girl in such a state because of him. With a sign of resignation Jasper wrapped his arms around his child.

" It's alright darling, I won't" Jasper said as he laid his head on hers and inhaled her scent just to let his inner demon know she was still with him.

" Seth is right, what now?" Edward asked the question on Seth's mind as Jasper and Janet stayed in each others arms. Since this had never happened it had really left everyone in shock and without answers of any kind.

" Let us continue with the training. We will figure this out at a later time" Carlisle answered and motioned for Jasper to take over the training. It was such a surprise that the always calm and collected Carlisle couldn't come up with anything to say.

As Jasper stood in the middle of the clearing to teach his family as well as the wolves, Janet took up position flanking his right. He knew his daughter craved to approach her mate but even without his powers he could tell Leah was too unstable. After almost two centuries of being alone Janet had to find a mate in an enemy. Jasper didn't know what to think but that was a topic for another time.

Janet decided on not partaking in the training on this day since her father was more than qualified to teach about fighting newborns. She focused on the gray wolf that was a tad bit smaller than all the rest. If her heart was still able to beat it would have skipped a beat when her mate turned to look at her with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Everything inside her screamed to go to her but the fear and panic in those brown eyes glued her to her spot.

Leah didn't know what to do at the moment, when she saw Janet looking almost desperately at her. How could a lee- vampire be her imprint? She couldn't even insult her without it physically hurting her. Her whole world revolved around Janet now and she wanted nothing more than to go to her but she couldn't... could she? It was insane! The center of her existence was the very thing that took her father's life.

" Go Leah, you're not going to feel any better if you don't get away to clear your head" Sam told Leah through their mind link.

Without having to be told twice Leah took off into the woods and didn't stop until she completely alone. She shifted back in mid run and tumbled to a stop near a cliff. A cry of anger and frustration flew from her mouth as she stayed kneeling on that cliff's edge.

Janet watched as her mate ran from the clearing in obvious despair. It broke her heart to know she was the cause of that despair. The wolves watched her and her family closely and so she closed off her emotions and turned into the stone killer the wars had trained her to be. Her mate would come around eventually and if not then Janet would watch over her from a far.

She turned and watched her father and Alice spar. It was a mix of emotions for her to watch them. For years it had been them against the world. Well mostly against Maria since she was the greatest obstacle in their lives. Janet didn't trust any body with her father's heart since Maria had used it against him for so long.

Alice had just showed up in his life when she wasn't with him and then everything was sunshine. Janet had fought with her father so many times because Alice tried to act motherly and Janet wasn't ready. So in the end Janet left to avoid problems and came for visits. Now with her mate here Janet planned to stay but she would have to play nice with Alice or face a lifetime of fights with her father.

" Janet" Jasper called from his spot in the center of the clearing. It was a well known fact by the family that Jasper trained Janet but Jasper wanted the wolf pack to see she was not one to be taken lightly. She might be Leah's imprint but he didn't trust them not to try and hurt her.

Janet walked slowly forward with a predatory smile slipping onto her face. She hadn't had much practice since her last visit to her father. This was going to be very fun.

Leah stood and looked over the water crashing against the earth. It had been a while since she left but she couldn't find answers or anything and it was frustrating her to no end. With every second she spent away a new cell in her body craved to be near Janet.

She closed her eyes and saw her father's face and her heart broke but what broke her more was the fact that her father would not have run from the problem. With that on her mind she shifted into a wolf and ran back to the clearing in hopes that she could figure this out.

As soon as she stepped into the clearing she noticed something was up with the pack since they were all in edge. She made her way to the front and was shocked to see Janet pinned to the ground by Jasper. A roar ripped through her throat as she lunged forward to aid her imprint.

A lot happened in that instant that it was hard to keep up with it all. The pack came up behind her but didn't know whether to help her or not since Alice had told them not to interfere. The Cullens had moved forward to make a wall in front of Jasper and Janet. A lot of chaos.

Janet to charge and pushed past her family and flung herself at Leah. Leah was running on pure instinct at that moment and instantly crouched around Janet to protect her. They all watched as Janet spoke softly and caressed Leah to calm her down. Slowly, Leah stood and allowed the rest of the clearing to breath a sigh of relief.

" That's enough for today" Jasper declared as he watched Janet continue to speak softly to Leah. It was probably too tense between the two sides to try training again.

"They want to get our scents so they don't get confused during battle" Edward said and motioned for everyone to stand in the middle of the clearing.

Janet jumped on to her feet and pulled on Leah's ear with a giggle as she ran from the playful nip Leah tried to give her. It seemed Leah had given free reign to her wolf instincts. The wolves knew she would not be so playful towards Janet had she been in her right mind. Janet danced to the others and left Leah behind to gather her thoughts. She knew Leah was not all there so it was best to give her some space.

" Papa" Janet beamed up at Jasper as she came to stand in front of him. Jasper couldn't help but smile at her even if she did smell like wet dog now. It would take his some time to come to terms with a mutt having his little girl. It took a lot of his control not to kill the mutt when she was wrapped around Janet. But the fierce protection that Leah showed without hesitation was what earned her points with Jasper.

" Hello Janet" Alice greeted from Jasper's other side as she watched the girl she saw as a daughter sway to the music only she could hear most likely.

" Hello aunt Alice" Janet returned the greeting but as always refused to acknowledge Alice as a mother figure. It was a great feat in itself that she even acknowledged her at all. A few decades ago she hated Alice for taking her dad from her.

A soft bark alerted Janet that Leah wanted her attention. With a beaming smile Janet turned to see that she was next for the pack to get her scent. It was strange for her to do this but she at least got to be with her mate for a small moment.

" I'm here" Janet said enthusiastically as she came to a skipping stop in front of the wolves. Though she knew they were her enemy she couldn't help but find them cute. They reminded her of the dog she had during her human life.

" They want to know if you can shift into anything else or just a child" Edward told Janet for the wolves. Janet shrank to her child form and sat cross legged in front of Leah. Leah became more protective instantly now that her mate was in the form of such vulnerability.

"I'm afraid just a child is the extent of my shifting abilities. It was weird the one time I tried for something else so I like to be a child whenever I can. But if you would like I can shift back" She explained as best she could without giving too much of her past away.

Sam nodded his head for her to shift back since it was making them all uncomfortable to see a vampire child. Janet smiled and shifted back before them causing Paul to growl at her. Leah growled a warning at Paul and stepped in front of Janet.

" It's alright" Janet said softly to Leah and laid a hand on Leah's neck to stop the fight. Leah immediately stopped and let the others proceed to get Janet's scent.

Seth was impressed that someone could calm down his sister so easily. He came up to her and without warning licked her. Janet let out a surprised gasp before letting lose laughter that spread to the other Cullens except Edward and Rosalie.

" It's time to go darling" Jasper said and held his hand for Janet to take. He was a good couple of feet away since he wasn't comfortable approaching Leah. The others had already began to go their separate ways. The wolves to the south and the Cullens to the north.

Leah and Janet stood in the middle not wanting to leave each other. A whimper slipped from Leah's mouth as she nuzzled into Janet's neck once more. Janet hugged Leah around the neck in a goodbye that was almost physically painful.

" You will see her again" Jasper reassured Janet as they walked away from the wolves who were ushering Leah away.

" But I don't even know what she truly looks like" Janet told her father as she looked back once more and locked eyes with Leah.

Leah felt like she was being ripped away from her soul as she watched Janet disappear into the forest. Those golden eyes full of longing seared themselves into her mind.

My imprint


	3. Chapter 3

Leah paced back and forth in the woods after shifting back. Now that she was away from the allure of Janet she could think clearly and now her thoughts were in chaos. The pack had wisely left her alone once across the treaty line.

Try as she might, she could not find an ounce of hate for Janet. It felt right to love her like she did at that moment but by reason it was wrong on so many levels. How could this be happening to her? Out of all the living and non living things in this world, why did her imprint have to be a vampire?

" Fighting it won't make it go away" Sam's voice filled the still air of the surrounding forest. Janet had really shaken Leah up and he knew she would drive herself crazy. Though he had a distrust for the Cullens he could already feel the imprint bond between Leah's imprint and the pack because he trusted Janet.

" What do you expect me to do? I can't just go with it and act as if I'm okay with this. I hate her kind and wouldn't hesitate to kill one but when it comes to her...it's like-" Leah tried to describe how she was feeling but the words escaped her. It was such a new sensation to feel for someone so strongly. She never felt this much for Sam and she had loved him once.

"Like she is the only thing that can keep you breathing and your heart beating?" Sam asked as he stepped closer to Leah. He knew the feelings she was going through and hoped he could help her. He owed her that much since he had hurt her in the past.

" That was really cheesy Sam. Did you come up with it yourself? " Leah asked after letting out a snort of amusment. It had been so long since she had been able to talk to him without being consumed by anger and frustration. But the lingering pain was under the surface so she knew they would probably never be completely okay. At least this was a start though.

" No I heard it in a song somewhere but it fits the situation" Sam told Leah and sat down on a fallen log and motioned for her to join him. This was going to be hard for her since she was so set in her way of looking at things. Vampires were evil and that was that in Leah's mind but now there was something more.

" My dad use to tell me everything happens for a reason. But I really can't see what reason is behind this happening. I can't just jump into this and instantly find happiness. She isn't going to be able to change me from one day to the next." Leah explained to Sam. After hating so hard and so long it was difficult for her brain to catch up with her heart.

" She is not going to take over your life in the way you think. You know how you feel the need to be anything and everything she needs?" Sam asked Leah who nodded while listening with rapt attention. Since Sam had been the first to experience an imprint she figured he would have more answers than any one else.

" She has that same need to be anything you need. So she will give you the time and space you need." Sam clarified the rest of Leah's doubts. It was one of the things that angered her most, the loss of choice and pressure for her to choose something she's not ready for. Sam knew it was why she hated being a wolf so much.

"She told she has been traveling the world for over a century. Cultures and different societies fascinate her." Leah said after a couple of minutes of silence with a saddened voice. During her submission to her wolf instincts Leah was stills listening to Janet's murmured babblings. Her voice calmed her wolf but her topic was what calmed her human mind. Janet seemed to know Leah wanted to soak up all the information she could about her.

" That's a problem? "Sam asked confused since he knew Leah had always wanted to travel the world as well. Another reason she hated being a wolf was her duty to her people. No one knew how much she craved freedom but Sam. She was more of a bird than a wolf in that sense. It was one of the things he use to love about her.

" I will never be able to go with her. How can I ask her to stay in this dead end town? If I let this take root she won't want to leave me and I can't do that to anyone with such a free soul." She explained as she stood and looked at the ceiling of trees. With only moments of knowing her, Leah had seen the person Janet was. Janet was free and loved every minute of it but she was also loyal beyond belief so she would never abandon Leah.

"It's not something that will just fade. I bet she would give her life just to see you at least one more time." Sam told Leah as he turned to head to the elders to let them know what had happened. It was obvious she had some things to sort out by herself and he could not help with this. It was really just a game of sit but he hoped she figured it out sooner rather than later.

" That another song?" Leah asked after letting out a amused chuckle.

" No that was me...Leah you should know that if you fight this it is possible one of you might not make it." Sam warned " Just give it a shot. You deserve happiness too" With that he turned and ran into the depths of the woods.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked to the north and could feel the pull to her imprint.

Leah gasped and clutched her chest as the thought of what Sam's words meant for Janet. If she could hardly stand the thought of Janet not being with her than how would Janet feel if she rejected her. What would happen to her if she didn't have Leah to protect her in all ways.

Without much thought she got up and began walking in the direction her soul was pulling her. Maybe if she talked to Janet or simple just watched her from a distance. The border came too fast for her to make a decision of what to do so she stood there starting at nothing for the longest time.

" It's now or never Leah" Leah whispered the words her father use to say before taking a deep breath and stepping over the boundary.

A thought popped into her head before she could take another step. Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about getting to accept Janet. Being rash and impulsive had always back fires on her so maybe it was better to try a different approach.

" Damn it what now?" Leah asked herself as she pulled her hair in frustration. There was only one place she knew she could go to get the best advice. Though she hadn't been there in years it was the only option she had at the moment.

Back on the reserve Leah knocked on a door she swore she would never come to again. The door began to open and Leah was tempted to run but then Janet came to mind and she stayed.

" Leah?" A female voice practically gasped out in surprise when the door opened. Leah sighed and looked up at a pair of eye she thought she would never look at again.

" Hey Emily"


	4. Chapter 4

Janet practically floated into the Cullen household. The others followed and watched as she danced around the living room and hummed a tune to herself. Her joyous mood spread to everyone and though the reason for her joy was questionable to the rest, the we're happy for her.

" Darling" Jasper called as he sat on the arm of the seat Alice had taken. Janet turned to her father who had a thoughtful look on his face. Worry gripped her insides for she knew what that look meant.

" I won't stay away from her! You can't make me!" Janet shouted as her eyes filled with tears that would never fall. Jasper stood to his full height and stepped closer to his daughter in his major persona.

" You will watch your tongue young lady" Jasper warned and watched as Janet bowed her head in submission. Janet was known for having a slow temper so for her to lash out was surprising to everyone in the room.

"Let's all calm down and talk this out as a family" Carlisle suggested as he placed a hand on Janet's shoulders and led her to a seat. Carlisle knew if he did not try to keep peace then both father and daughter would say things that they would regret later.

" You can't be seriously considering condoning this Carlisle" Rosalie argued as she watched Carlisle pet Janet's hair as she stared at the floor.

" It is not my place to condone anything Rosalie. This is between Jasper and Janet. We will do nothing more than offer our support and, if asked for it, our opinion." Carlisle explained to Rosalie and then motioned for everyone to leave the room. Though he didn't like seeing Jasper fight with Janet, Carlisle knew that Jasper loved her very much and only wanted what was best for his daughter.

" Janet," Jasper waited until Janet looked at him before continuing, " I want to say I don't like it. I want to say it's a perversion of nature and that I would rather see you dead than see you with her..." Jasper paused and approached his daughter who was now dry sobbing in her seat. It broke his very soul to see how his words were killing her right in front of him. But no matter what he said he knew she would go to Leah and stay there. He would lose his little girl and that was one of his worst fears.

So with a defeated sign Jasper took his daughter's hands and made her stand. He gently kissed her forehead and then each hand he held. As soon as she was calm enough to look him in the eyes, he took her face in his hands and touched their noses together.

"I want to say all those things...but I can't my darling. Because to say those things would be to lose my little star. I will always love my child." Jasper whispered to Janet who was smiling for the love she felt from her father. "I am not totally comfortable with this mating bond because it is in my nature. But I will try my hardest to accept completely this bond. You must be patient with me as I was patient with you when you did not want my bond with Alice. Do you under stand my dove?" Jasper asked Janet in the tender voice he had only used twice with her.

Janet almost started to cry once more as she saw the love her father had for her. He was right, he had been patient with her when it came to Alice. Never once did he turn away from her nor did he abandon her. If he could be that way with her than she could most definitely be that way to him. After all she had always said she wanted to be like her papa.

"I love you papa" Janet said softly as she threw her arms around her father and buried her face in his neck. She had been terrified he would reject her for not only having a wolf be her mate but the wolf being a woman. But he was a man of loyalty and family which came before anything society had to say. Their bind had been one forged in the midst of rampaging war of the worst kind. If that could not separate them than this was a walk in the park.

"Just know if she hurts you darling, I won't let her get away with it. Mate or not no one hurts my little girl." Jasper warned as he took Janet's face in his hands again. Janet laughed and nodded in agreement then took a seat on the couch with her father as everyone else came back into the room. It was not the first time they had had a disagreement with the family still in the house so they all knew not to touch the subject. Jasper may have been a family man but he was still a private man.

" You're crazy if you think that mutt is good enough for her" Rosalie said as she took to looking through a car parts magazine. Janet hissed at her mate being referred to as a mutt. Jasper was stuck between defending his daughter's mate and agreeing with Rosalie. So he decided it was best to just stay on a neutral turf for now.

" Rose" Esme reprimanded and caused Rose to hide a little behind the magazine. None of them could ever stand to see Esme mad at them.

"Janet is old enough to decide who is good enough for her and who is not" Jasper asked as he watched his daughter take up one of his books and relax against him. It wasn't strange for the two of them to enjoy a good book together. They had many of the same hobbies which the Cullens found amusing since the two weren't really father and daughter.

" In other words no one is good enough in your book" Edward clarified to everyone as he read Jasper's mind with a laugh. Jasper glared at Edward and at the same time at the many suitors that had been after Janet over the years. Non of them had ever captured her heart so he had never had to worry but now he was pretty much stuck with her decision.

" Janet!" Alice practically screamed as she raced down stairs. She had just had a vision and it had shown her the one thing she had wanted for so long. It was too much for her to contain and she wanted to scream it to the world.

" Alice, maybe you should wait and not push it." Edward suggested as he saw her vision that she was replaying over and over in her mind. Though he was happy for Alice, he knew if Janet was pushes she would lash out and no one wins when that happens.

" But-" Before she could put up and argument the house phone started ringing. Everyone seemed to freeze while Alice became so excited she almost vibrated. Esme was the one to pick up the phone and answered.

" Hello Cullen residence" Esme spoke into the phone and listened for the answer.

" Is...is Janet there?" Leah asked causing Janet to shoot up from her spot and Jasper to stagger from her force. Esme barely started to hold out the phone before Janet had taken it to her ear.

" Hello" Janet answered and turned her back on her family even though she knew they could hear.

" Um...hey...um...I was...um" Leah struggled to get out before suddenly there was the sound of someone getting hit over the phone.

" Yes?" Janet encouraged Leah to continue while she bounced in her heels in anticipation. Jasper groaned and let his head fall back onto the couch in frustrated exasperation. He knew very well why Leah was calling and why Alice was so excited. This was going to be very hard for him and he would not get through it with out at least one fight.

" Would you like to go out with me?...on a date I mean. To get to know each other you know..." Leah stumbled over her question following it by a curse which made Janet giggle.

" I would be more than happy to go on a date with you." Janet answered with a million watt smile. It was a wonder some thing didn't burst into flames.

" Great!...I mean um I could come by around 7 or..." Leah continued to stumble over her words causing Janet to giggle and Emmett to groan in exasperation over Leah's nerves.

" 7 sounds perfect!" Janet declared enthusiastically and bounced on her heels. Alice copied her action in the background.

" Okay I'll be by to pick you up soon." Leah said with a relieved sigh.

" Okay" Janet breathed out as a dreamy smile came onto her face. Leah chuckled and with a whispered 'see ya' she hung up. Everyone watched in amused silence as Janet slowly put the phone down. She turned and graced everyone with the smile so bright it could light the world.

" I have a date!"


	5. Chapter 5

Leah placed the phone on the receiver slowly as her mind raced through what just happened. Emily stood by a happy smile plastered on her face. It had been such a happy surprise to find Leah at her front door. After so long that her favorite cousin hating her, it was a dream to have her come see her.

"What happened?" Emily asked as she approached Leah slowly. It was a well-known fact that Leah's temper was almost as bad as Paul's now a days. Leah may have come to Emily for advice but that might not mean she wasn't angry with her.

"I...have a date" Leah answered with a look between confusion and glee. Janet had said yes to a date with her and Leah was happy about it. This was all so weird to Leah that she didn't know how to feel at all.

"That's great, right?" Emily asked and sat down beside Leah who was staring at the floor as if it was the greatest mystery in the world.

"Yeah I guess but...where am I going to take her? Where do you take a vampire on a date to?" Leah asked and threw her head back against the couch they sat on. How had she let Emily talk her into asking Janet out to get to know each other better?

"Well you say she likes different cultures and societies. Why not take her to the bon fire?" Emily suggested as the first thing popped into her head. She was remembering all the fun she has had in the past at the pack bon fires.

"The pack would eat her alive Emily you know that." Leah got up and began to pace back and forth.

"Where else can I take her? Besides there won't be a bonfire for a while because of that army. Oh my God! What was I thinking asking her out in the middle of a battle like this?" Leah ranted as she raked her hands through her hair.

"Take her to your place" Emily suggested from her seat on the couch.

"Are you crazy? My mother would have a heart attack" Leah spun around to stare at Emily like she grew a second head.

"Not your house, your secret place by the cliffs. It should be a clear night so it'll be romantic and private" Emily clarified with a slow smile gracing her face.

"That's not…" Leah began to protest but then paused as she really thought about it.

"Not what?" Emily asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Not a bad idea" Leah finished without noticing Emily's smug look. She had some things to do before she went to pick Janet up.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as she followed Leah to the front door.

"I have somethings to prepare. Meet me at my house in an hour." Leah declared as she quickly jogged out of Emily's house and into the woods.

"That crazy girl" Emily sighed as she watched her cousin disappear.

Janet was jumping and twirling around the room. Everyone watched her with smiles on their faces. Jasper couldn't help but smile at the joy that seeped from his daughter. He had never seen her so happy.

"Where is she taking you?" Esme asked from her seat next to Carlisle.

Janet froze and her eyes went wide as she realized something.

"OH MY GOD! I have a date. My first date. I don't know anything about dating. What do I do? What do I wear?" While she ranted, Janet didn't notice everyone but Alice and Jasper left. They all realized what this meant for Alice and Janet's relationship.

Janet whirled around about to ask her aunt Rose but everyone was gone. Her eyes met her father's and he tilted his head in Alice's direction. Alice toned her smile down so as not to scare Janet away as Janet turned towards her.

The silence that followed felt like an eternity but in reality only lasted a few seconds. Janet was tempted to just take her chances but the look on Alice's face and her father's possible reprimand made her stop and think. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all this was Alice's favorite thing to do.

"Uh…Alice do you think…I mean would you help me?" Janet asked nervously to a practically vibrating Alice.

"Of course!" Alice gushed and skipped over to Janet's side.

"Thanks" Janet said with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, we have a lot to do" Alice declared and rushed to her and Jasper's room.

"Thank you, Darling" Jasper thanked Janet as he kissed her temple on his way out of the living room.

"Maybe it'll be fun" Janet said more to herself than her father

"That's my girl"

"Okay, now remember don't see her as s vampire but as your imprint" Emily reminded Leah as she straightened Leah's hair.

"What does that even mean?" Leah asked irritated at how nervous she was.

"Don't be afraid to be yourself around her. Remember she has to love you for who you are not what you are" Alice advised as she applied a layer of eyeliner to Janet's face.

"Be yourself?" Janet asked as she thought about Alice's advice

"Oh! Yeah don't forget to be extra polite to Jasper" Emily said while helping Leah pick out a jacket.

"Why?" Leah asked in disgust as she thought about the vampire.

"Because he is Janet's father" Emily answered in a tone that said 'duh'.

"Right I forgot" Leah groaned and tilted her head back in irritation.

"Yeah, and if you want this to go smoothly than you have to get in his good graces. There's nothing more over-protective than a single father with an only daughter." Emily stated matter-of-factly not noticing Leah's worried look behind her.

"Now remember whatever happens just enjoy yourself but don't jump into anything. Slow and steady wins the race as they say or your father will probably have a heart attack if you don't slowly ease him into this." Alice reminded Janet from her perch on her bed as Janet looked in the full length mirror.

"Yeah, he would probably lock me in a tower for the rest of my life." Janet laughed and gave a little spin and a nod of approval.

"Janet…" Alice began and waited for Janet to turn and look at her, "I know you have never wanted me to take the role of mother to you but maybe you would allow me to be your friend and talk to me whenever you needed any sort of help." Alice said with her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"There are some things I can't talk to papa about," Janet began causing Alice to quickly look up, "and I guess I could use some help with getting him use to Leah." Janet finished with a small smile on her face that mirrored Alice's.

 **A/N: I know it was short but I'm working on the date. if you all have ideas i would greatly appreciate them. leave reviews please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : This was a hard chapter to write because honestly I haven't written any date scenes in a while. if you all have any ideas or date stories you would like to share to inspire me, I would love to hear them. Thanks for all the reviews they are really giving me a confidence boost in my writing. I will try to not disappoint but don't feel afraid to criticize me please. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.**

 _Chapter 6_

It was 6:30 and Leah had yet to leave her house to pick up Janet. Emily and Seth watched in silent amusement as Leah paced back and forth.

"You're gonna be late and then they'll have a bad impression of you. They say first impressions are everything." Seth told his sister with a laugh lacing his words. It was rare for him to see his sister in such a state of uncertainty. She was usually the one who knew what she wanted and went for it. But now she seemed to be second guessing herself and that both worried and elated him.

"Shut up, you're not helping" Leah growled as she stood next to her truck and took a deep breath. She looked down at her outfit for the hundredth time and wondered if she should have gone with the white off the shoulder sweater instead. Now she wore a jean jacket with a dark blue blouse underneath and some black skinny jeans. It had been so long since she put so much thought on how she looked.

"You got this sis" Seth encouraged as he put his hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. It brought a smile to Emily's face to see that they were so close and loving towards one another.

"Okay," Leah said with determination as she took a deep breath, "I'm off" she got into her baby blue pickup in a hurry so she wouldn't lose her courage.

"She is either gonna screw this up big time or it'll be a huge success. Either way tomorrow is gonna be fun." Seth said to Emily as the truck disappeared from view.

"Janet, dear, you're going to wear out the carpet." Esme chided gently as everyone watched Janet pace in the living room.

"I'm sorry gran but I'm just so nervous. Where do you think, we will go? What if I'm not wearing the right clothes?" Janet said with a gasp and stood as if to go upstairs and change.

"Janet," Jasper called to get his distressed daughter's attention, "sit, and breathe my dove. Everything will fall into place as it always does." Jasper told Janet and took her hand as she sat next to him.

"But what if I do something wrong papa? I don't want to lose her or hurt her in anyway." Janet told her father softly while putting her head on his shoulder.

"She is your mate and when we find our mate we automatically do everything to make our mates happy and keep them safe. You will know what to do my dove, you are a smart girl and it's only the first date. Don't worry too much" Jasper comforted his daughter who had shrunken to a child during his speech and now sat in his lap.

"You won't be mean to her will you papa?" Janet asked with wide sad eyes that could melt the polar ice caps. Jasper had never been able to deny her anything when she looked at him in such a way.

"You have my word that I shall be…polite" Jasper promised with a sigh and a grimace at the thought of the she-wolf.

"Thank you papa!" Janet cried out in joy and threw her arms around her father's neck. It was a well-known fact that a Whitlock's word meant everything to her father. Once it was given it was kept.

"She is coming" Alice announced as the sound of a truck was heard coming towards the Cullen residence.

"This is gonna be good" Emmett declared

The truck came to a stop outside the Cullen house and Leah marveled at the majesty of the house. It struck her that Janet came from a family of money and had the world practically in the palm of her hands. How could she expect to compare to that? It was bad enough her inner wolf was scratching at her skin because of the vampires near but now she had doubts again.

"Now or never, Leah" Leah told herself as she turned off her truck and got out. The presence of vampire was so strong around her that she felt her nerves practically vibrating. If it wasn't for the thought of Janet, Leah wouldn't be able to hold her wolf instincts back.

With a deep breath for courage, Leah rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds at most for the door to open. Esme stood in the doorway with a welcoming smile on her face for the young she-wolf.

"Hello, Leah we were expecting you, please come in. Janet is in the living room with her father." Esme let Leah know before disappearing as every other member of the family did as well. It was just Jasper, Janet and Leah in the house now and that just made the tension that much more pronounced.

Leah walked into the living room and came upon the scene of father and daughter embracing. It made her uncomfortable and disgusted to witness such a human act from monsters such as the Cullens. But then Janet turned and Leah felt like a piece of herself was returned to her.

"Hello Leah" Janet greeted her in a small voice that indicated that she was shy. Leah couldn't seem to find her words as she took in Janet in her thigh length dress. It was white with black floral designs and a black belt around her waist. A pair of black leggings hugged her legs beautifully and a knit black shawl put her outfit together.

"You look beautiful" Leah let slip past her lips causing a bashful smile to grace Janet's lips.

Janet knew that if she could blush she would be. It was as if nothing in the world existed for them but each other. The fact that she finally got to see Leah in her human form brought a fulfilling feeling to her. It was as if the 147 years of suffering had finally been worth it and now Janet was seeing her piece of heaven.

A throat clearing brought the two girls back to the present and the turned to look at Jasper. It was a tense couple of minutes as Leah and Jasper came to the realization that the person they both love was linked to their enemy. Leah would have rather be skinned alive than be anyway pleasant to a bloodsucker but this particular bloodsucker was Janet's father. She knew that Janet would be hurt if she wasn't at least polite.

"Leah Clearwater" Leah introduced herself and held out her hand to Jasper. While Jasper held, himself ramrod straight and analyzed Leah for a moment.

"Major Jasper Whitlock" Jasper Said his title as he took Leah's offered hand and held back the urge to tighten his grip too much. But the addition of his title to his name was warning enough in his book.

"Well then you better get going right Janet?" Alice's voice came from beside Janet and she began ushering the two girls out the door before the atmosphere could get tenser. Janet also sobbed in relief as she took Leah's wrist and dragged her away from her father.

Jasper stood on the porch with Alice and watched the two girls get into the truck and drive away. It was hard to stand and just let all this happen before his eyes without him having any control over it.

"You should've let them keep going Alice. It would have been awesome to see what they would do next." Emmett said with a whine as the rest of the family appeared on the porch with the pair.

"Shut up Emmett"

The truck was silent and it was grading on Janet's nerves. She had never liked silence especially if it was filled with tension.

"I'm sorry" Janet blurted out as she looked out the window to avoid looking at Leah. The first meeting of Leah and her father had not gone like she had hoped and it filled her with embarrassment and trepidation.

"Sorry for what?" Leah asked after recovering from her surprise at Janet's outburst. Her mind had been on how she had totally screwed up her first impression by practically threatening Janet's father. It was bad enough that Jasper probably hated the idea of a wolf with his daughter but now he had more ammo with which to get Janet away from her.

"My father, of course. My God, I am so embarrassed by his behavior. I promise he isn't always like that. He promised me he would be polite but that was anything but polite. Just wait until I get home – "Janet stopped mid-sentence as the truck was filled with the roaring laughter of Leah. It dazed her to hear such a beautiful sound coming from her mate and it filled her with warmth and happiness.

Leah couldn't believe her ears as she listened to Janet ramble about her 'rude' father. Here she was worried that she had offended Janet's father and her imprint was ranting that her father was the offender. The situation was so ironic and normal at the same time that it caused Leah to let lose her laughter. Her humor was not directed at Janet but more at the situation that they found themselves in.

"I'm sorry," Leah finally said after she got control of her laughter, "I'm not laughing at you I promise." Leah explained as she maneuvered the truck over the bumpy road they were on.

"No, it's okay I didn't mind…you have a lovely laugh" Janet mumbled the last part, afraid to go too far. It was obvious to her that her relationship with Leah wouldn't be easy so she promised herself that she would go as slow as Leah wanted.

"Thanks…um I hope you don't mind but I didn't plan a whole dinner and movies date. I haven't really been on a date in years and I didn't have to plan those." Leah made herself stop talking before she started rambling. She had been beating herself up for not asking Janet what she wanted to do since she left the reservation.

"Oh no, its fine. I actually love surprises. I remember the first time my father planned a surprise for my birthday. He knew I loved art so he had a custom bronze statue of a confederate soldier on his horse. He said it was so he would always be with me. Oh, it was beautiful Leah, and I loved it so and I always kept it with me…but…" Janet trailed off as her memory of that distant day came back.

"But?" Leah prompted as she pulled the truck to a stop at the beginning of a small deer trail.

"I had a fight with my father once and in a fit of rage and teenage stupidity I destroyed it," Janet confessed with the sound of tears that would never fall in her voice, "When I came to my senses I realized what I had done and I have never felt so much like a monster than that day."

Leah felt her world collapse at the sight that was before her as Janet turned to look at her. There was such devastation and self-loathing that it felt as if a knife had been plunged into her heart. She laid a hand on Janet's cold cheek but could not find the right words to offer her comfort.

"You are no monster" Leah whispered to a sentimental Janet and then gave her a heartwarming smile before getting out of the truck.

"Where to now?" Janet asked when she had gotten out of the truck after collecting her scattered thoughts.

"Let's have a little race" Leah told her with a mischievous smile on her face that caused Janet's heart to skip a beat. It was a surprise to see this side of Leah and Janet knew Leah was trying to distract her. That thought made her smile and her mood to sky rocket.

"You sure you want to challenge a vampire to a race?" Janet asked and ignored the way Leah winced involuntarily at the word vampire. It was something they would have to talk about but probably at a later time.

Leah said nothing but smirked and gestured with her head to the beginning of the trail. Janet debated whether or not to go easy on her mate as she watched Leah reach down and remove her shoes. With a bright smile Janet reached down and removed her flats as well and tossed the in the bed of the truck along with Leah's.

"It's only fair" Janet answered when Leah arched a brow in question. Leah chuckled and decided she liked the fact that Janet was so playful.

"Alright our destination is straight ahead so just reach the dead end and you'll be there" Leah told her and pointed to the west where the thickest of the trees were.

"So what do I get when I win?" Janet asked teasingly as she bumped Leah's shoulder with her own. Leah laughed out loud and raked a hand through her hair as she felt her temperature start to be a problem.

"Okay, hotshot how about IF you win you can pick our next date destination." Leah suggested as she started to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement for the race.

Janet smiled so brightly it caused Leah's whole being to radiate happiness at being the cause of that smile. With an eager nod of her head Janet got into position at the beginning of the trail.

"Ready, set, go"

Off they went down the trail at inhuman speeds. They were evenly matched it would seem either because of their bond or natural selection. It didn't matter to them though as their filled the night air around them and they let their world become nothing but the two of them. There were no vampires and wolves for the time being, just two girls enjoying a little race with each other.

Leah was behind Janet and kept tugging gently at her golden locks causing laughter to pour from Janet's lips. Janet could have easily evaded the little tugs but that wasn't the point of their game. As Leah got ahead of Janet she kept shifting in front of her to not let her pass but she had to keep looking back because she didn't want to take her eyes off of her for more than a second. Their destination was coming up and Leah could already smell the salt of the ocean which filled her with more euphoria.

In a moment of rare incoordination, Janet sped up to try to pass Leah but Leah over compensated and bumped into her which caused them both to trip over each other. At the rate of their speed they went tumbling around and around for a good couple of feet. They broke the tree line and came into a clearing still tumbling over each other but at a slower speed.

Janet laughed without restraint as she ended up under Leah. Leah couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much and almost couldn't keep herself from crushing Janet. Their laughs began to die down and they just stared into each other's eyes. The clearing was quiet except for the crashing of waves at the bottom of the cliff at the end of the clearing.

Leah watched as Janet took in unneeded breaths while a sparkle seemed to radiate from her honey eyes. Her golden hair was fanned out over the grass like pieces of sunshine and Leah had an almost unrestrainable need to run her fingers though those locks. Janet watched the light in Leah's eyes glow and turn them a copper color. Her hair hung around her face, accenting her cheekbones and blocking out everything else.

Very slowly, afraid to break the spell that had fallen over them, Janet reached a hand up. Her fingers found a lock of Leah's hair that was caressing her cheek and held it as if it were glassed then slowly brought it to her lips to place a kiss on it reverently. All this Janet did while keeping eye contact with Leah. Leah's breath hitched and an unknown feeling settled in her stomach. The whole situation shocked and confused Leah but she didn't want it to end. A torrent of emotions rushed through her but one stood out to her most, love.

Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get her bearings back. When she opened her eyes, and looked into Janet's once again, a tender smile spread across her lips. Janet's answering smile seemed to complete her.

"Come on" She whispered to Janet and ended the moment but didn't break the spell it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet stood with Leah in the middle of what looked like a cliff side meadow. An admiring look spread across Janet's face as she let the beauty sink in.

"Wow" Janet whispered as if afraid to disturb the peaceful silence of the natural beauty surrounding them.

"It gets better" Leah whispered as well and gestured towards the edge of the cliff side.

As they neared the side Janet became worried her mate would fall over the edge. It probably wasn't a possibility considering her wolf genes but the worry was there. After putting that thought aside she looked towards what Leah was pointing out and her unneeded breath left her lungs.

The view of the ocean that laid before her was spectacular. Water of untainted blue stretched out as far as the eye could see with only one small island in the center of the tiny bay. Greenery that covered the rocky surfaces of the bay walls began to be covered as the sun started to sink into the ocean. Sunrays danced over the surface of the water in a mystical and enchanting performance that captured the senses.

"It's beautiful." Janet said as her hand fluttered to her chest as if her heart could start beating at any moment.

"Yeah…I found this place when I was about thirteen." Leah said as they both looked out over the ocean colored by the setting sun. It was years ago that she had stumbled upon this place and she had fallen in love with it. At first it had been a place for peace and sometimes adventure but now it was a place where she grieved and raved in anger. Maybe now it would be a different place altogether with Janet in it.

They stayed watching the waters until the sun was swallowed completely and the world was left with only the moon as a light source.

"I have to be honest with you, Janet." Leah began as she turned away from the view and faced Janet fully.

"I think that's best for the both of us." Janet agreed while smiling encouragingly to Leah.

"As redundant as it sounds, I don't know how to feel about what has happened between us. I always thought I would have control over my life and yet these last couple of months have taken all control from me." Leah explained herself as best she could and started running her hands through her hair.

"That's understandable Leah" Janet took a step forward as she spoke but Leah shot a hand up and took a step back.

"Please let me finish. I can't think when I'm near you and right now I need to think or I won't be able to get everything out." Leah protested and started to pace the length of the meadow while trying to put in order her scattered thoughts.

"Come Leah, let's talk" Janet suggested and sat in the middle of the meadow, after watching her mate pace. With a sign that was a mix of relief and exhaustion, Leah sat in front of Janet.

"I don't want to hurt you. But I can't just jump into this at the same time because that's not who I am…and yet my instincts are going crazy. My wolf says one thing and my brain says something else. It's pretty much driving me insane and I don't know what to do or how to handle all of this." Leah let out in a whoosh of what felt like one breath then let her head fall back as she rested her wait on her hands in a reclined positon.

"What does your heart tell you?" Janet asked after a small pause and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"Huh?" Leah lifted her head and looked directly into the honey eyes of her imprint.

"What does your heart tell you? You already said you know what your wolf and brain are telling you but what about your heart?" Janet asked and watched as Leah mulled and analyzed her feelings for what seemed like the first time.

"I…I don't know if I'm ready to find out. What if it's not me feeling that and it's just my wolf influencing me? I want what we have to be real not something dictated by hormones and a supernatural bond. I don't know who you are and you don't know who I am. We don't know who we were or what we have been through. How can we claim to be anything if we don't have more than a hollow bond made of the supernatural?" Leah asked Janet and leaned forward to take Janet's hands into hers. It surprised her a little to see how small and frail they looked in comparison to hers.

"Will you give us a try?" Janet's question was whispered but seemed to Leah as if it was shouted. Her insides coiled and roiled as her emotions wared with each other but she didn't want to rush with such an important question. The wolf demanded that Leah claim her mate and surrender herself to her but her mind held on tight to her pride and demand for control. But Janet had asked what her heart told her and maybe that was a safer ground than trying to decide which of her two halves she listens to.

In her heart of hearts she knew the answer but it was an answer that would change her life forever. But isn't this what she had wanted all this time? Hadn't she wanted to imprint to finally be happy and get on with her life without Sam hanging over her head like a guillotine?

Would her life change so much? Was happiness really meant to be so hard? Leah sighed and hung her head as she made her decision. She took both of Janet's hands and brought them to her lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of her cool hands.

"Yes, yes I will. But please be patient with me because I'm not perfect and I will stumble through this. Let's just take this one step at a time and figure it out as we go along." Leah finally answered as she looked into Janet's eyes that seemed to sparkle with the light of the moon. A smile lit up her face that caused Leah's heart to skip a beat her whole body to fill with such warmth and happiness. Suddenly, a tune came to Leah's mind and she had an urge that caused a smile to spread across her lips.

Leah stood and pulled Janet with her causing for a confused look to come onto Janet's face. She slid an arm around Janet's waist and her other hand took Janet's as she pulled Janet into a slow turn. The night was fully upon them and the stars had filled the sky along with the moon shinning it's full light on the meadow. As the two women turned and twirled to the musical sounds of the forest night life and the roar of the ocean near them, it seemed they forgot about anything and everything.

Fireflies began to fill the meadow causing both girls to look around in wonder as they kept dancing. Janet let out a laugh as Leah spun her away from her and back again. Leah decided to throw caution to the wind in that moment as she watched Janet smile and laugh because of her. How could this feeling be anything but a blessing? Nothing in this world could ever have felt more right in that moment then having Janet in her arms.

The night went on with only the slight acknowledgement of Leah's worry in their minds. Janet laughed and watched as Leah took off her jacket and tossing it on top of her already discarded shoes and socks.

"Sorry but with the wolf gene comes the increase in temperature so I'm always hot." Leah explained as she sat back down next to Janet.

"You got that right" Janet flirted as she had been doing all night and caused Leah to throw her head back and laugh. It was the greatest sound Janet had ever heard and it filled her to the brim with happiness.

"You know what I meant" Leah ran a hand through her hair as she shot a flirty smile in Janet's direction.

They fell into comfortable silence for a couple of minutes which surprised Leah greatly. She had thought that with Janet's personality she would want to always fill the silence with noise but Janet enjoyed silence just as much as she did. But at the same time Sam's words came to mind about how imprints will be and do whatever their wolf needs from them. Was Janet being so quiet and understanding because that is who she is or is she like this because of the imprint? If Leah thought about it, she didn't know half as much as she had been hoping to find out tonight.

"Where were you born?" Leah asked suddenly breaking the silence and finally deciding to ask some questions.

"In Texas but I don't remember the exact town. I also remember my exact birthday but it was sometime in winter I think." Janet answered without looking Leah's way. This was the part of the night she had been dreading. Her history wasn't as pleasant as that of the Cullen's and she had done things that would give even vampires nightmares. Would her mate shun and hate her for what she had done in the past? Was Leah's prejudice towards vampires going to win over the bond that they now shared?

"Do you remember your family?" Leah asked and tried to stay away from the big questions for now. What would she do when she had to ask the serious questions? How would she react? Nothing was ever set in stone and no one knew how they would react to a situation until they were placed into that situation.

"I don't actually. I was about ten when my father found me alone and half-starved in an old outhouse. He told me it looked like I had been through something pretty bad but he has never told me what exactly. Says it's not something I need to know since that's not me anymore. He is just trying to protect me like always." Janet said with a smile lighting up her face when she talked about her father. Leah cringed at the thought of her imprint half-starved and probably dying.

It surprised Leah to know end to such love and happiness radiate from Janet at the mere thought of her father. There wasn't much known about the Major but the wolf instincts of the pack always told them that he was the most dangerous. Could such a dangerous, cold being really bring such happiness to another?

"Is that why your power is to shift into a child?" Leah asked and leaned closer to Janet when she sensed things were going to get deep soon.

"I don't know why my power happen to be that actually. We think it's because I have always had the heart and innocence of a child. When my father found me, he says I was ready to die and expecting it actually. Then he came to me and when I laid eyes on him, I thought he was an angel sent to finally save me. He said the love and trust I was feeling towards him was so powerful he was physically struck and shocked. 'The eyes of the purest dove looked at me that night and stole my unbeating heart from me.'" Janet laughed as she repeats what her father always says when recounting the story of their first meeting.

A small smile pulls at the edges of Leah's lips as she compares Jasper's words to the words her own father once said about the first time he laid eyes on her. Could all fathers' love be the same no matter the species? What would her father think of all that was going on right now?

"What happened after that?" Leah asked softly so as not to ruin Janet's happy reminiscing.

"He took me to a small ranch house that he had and fed me and brought me back to perfect health. When I was well enough to do anything and everything he bought me everything and anything I wanted. I was allowed to go out into the small town during the day but at night I had to be inside and wait for him to come home. He would come and take me out for walks around the ranch and teach me things, like dancing. Oh, he bought me a horse!" Janet said in excitement and joy as she remembered those first years.

"A horse?" Leah prompted as she noticed Janet begin to get lost in thought

"Oh, yeah and I learned to ride her. Her name was Thunder," Janet laughed as she remembered, "Papa thought it was a foolish name to give a mare that it was for stallions but I loved it and so that's how I got a mare named Thunder." Janet sighed and remembered that horse with an ache in her dead heart.

"For years we lived like that and I was happy, we both were. Of course, not everything was perfect. Sometimes, Papa wouldn't come home for days and I would worry he had forgotten about me or had decided he didn't want me anymore. But as soon as he got home he would lavish me with affection and attention. Well he did after he learned how to show affection," Janet turned to look at Leah and begging with her eyes for understanding, "You have to understand Leah, things were different in that era and especially with what my father was being manipulated into doing. He was a stone-cold killer, a monster without morals and he was trying to take care of a child. It wasn't easy for him to show me that he loved me but he tried his best and that is more than I can ever thank him for." Janet explained as tears that would never fall filled her eyes. Leah felt her heart break in two at the look on Janet's face, so she took Janet's hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand Janet, it's okay" Leah said as she came to the conclusion that Janet wanted her father to be accepted by her. Her father had been an important part of her life and she knew that Jasper was just as important to Janet.

"I really have given him more trouble than I had a right to you know. And yet he despite that he still loves me," Janet said it as if it was a mystery, "When I was fifteen I disobeyed and fought with him for the first time." Janet began but had to swallow the lump in her throat brought on by the emotions the memory brought with it.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Leah said as she wrapped an arm around Janet's shoulders.

"No, it's okay, I want to." Janet said as she cuddled close to Leah and laid her head in the crook of Leah's neck.

"Okay but you can stop at any time." Leah conceded but she knew she would stop her if it got to be too much for her. She would not put Janet through anything that she didn't need to put through.

"When I was fifteen I was walking around town in the new dress Papa had bought me. I liked people to see me in my new dresses during the day since at night they weren't as pretty. There was a new man in town that I didn't know and he stopped me on my way home one day. He showered me with compliment and cute love declarations. At the time, no man but my father had ever spoken love words to me. It felt good to be seen as a blossoming woman instead of a child for the first time. But more than anything I wanted to find love."

"Maybe I was blinded by my emotions or whatever but I let him talk to me and escort me home. No one had ever gotten past the gate to the ranch house as it was one of my father's rules. To top it all off I had returned home later than he would have approved of. The man asked to see me again and I agreed. For about a week he wooed me and courted me and I fell hook line and sinker. One day he asked to see me at night and I happily agreed but I was not thinking about my father. I figured I could explain the situation to him and he would surely let me go. I was a spoiled little brat I confess."

Leah chuckled and received a gentle elbow nudge to the stomach as punishment.

"Father said no of course and forbid me from seeing the man again. Said I was not in love and that I still didn't know what love truly was. To say I was upset would be putting it lightly. But I was determined to see him again so I did the only thing a foolish girl who thinks she is in love would do, I snuck out. I knew my father would leave for a couple of hours to do whatever he does and that's when I left. It was a beautiful night even with the fear of what my father would do when he found out I was gone. We walked around and talked but took no notice of our surroundings until we were in a secluded part of town. Things felt different as we stopped after hearing what sounded like a growling animal. Then he appeared, a monster with red eyes like my father's but with more evil in them. It was too fast for me to understand what was happening but the next thing I knew the man was dead and the monster was advancing towards me. I was terrified for my life and wanted nothing but for my father to save me. So, I did the only thing a scared girl would do, I cried out for my Papa…" Janet paused and swallowed thickly and clung to Leah.

"He came then. It was all so fast and I was too scared to pay much attention but before I could really comprehend what was going on, the monster was dead in flames and I was in my father's arms. We flew then to the ranch and I was suddenly dropped onto the sofa and my father paced furiously while vicious growls filled the whole house. I had never been afraid of my father before that moment. But in that moment, I saw my father for the monster he was and yet I still loved and trusted my father. 'Papa?' I dared to ask him and he whirled on me and I screamed for the first time truly afraid of the man I loved as a father."

"I don't know if it was my scream of the fear I felt but my father flinched back as if I had struck and then disappeared. I was alone in the house for a day and during that day I contemplated running away but then my heart ached from the mere thought of leaving my father. I both anticipated and dreaded the coming night. As night fell I sat on my bed and began to count the stars. I felt his presence before I heard him which was weird. 'My little dove?' I had never before heard him use that voice with me so it shocked me. I turned and watched he slowly approached my bed as if afraid I would run."

"As soon as he sat down, I just threw myself into his arms and sobbed. I didn't know how much I loved until the prospect of us losing each other was processed in my mind. He just sighed in relief and held me. That night he told me the truth of what he was and what he did. Then he gave me a gift he had been planning to give me in a special way that day. I had forgotten my birthday but Papa had not and surprised me with the bronze statue."

Janet went quiet after that and felt drained even though vampires can not feel exhaustion, she felt emotionally drained after the retelling of this part of her life.

"Looks like we'll have lots more to talk about next time" Leah said as she decided to let Janet stop there for the night and gave herself time to process everything she had just learned.

"There'll be a next time?" Janet asked hopefully and looked up at Leah.

"Of course" Leah confirmed and touched her nose to Janet's causing her to smile and close her eyes to savor the moment.

Dawn was only about an hour away and yet Janet had not gotten back to the Cullen home. Though he knew she didn't sleep, it bothered Jasper to no end that she was out so late. The only southern man in him showed when he started to pace the living room and complain internally about this generation. 'Did no one have respect or principles anymore?' That particular thought caused Edward to snort out a laugh from his seat at the piano.

"Calm down son, I'm sure she is on her way" Carlisle tried to sooth his anxious son the best he could.

"What's the big deal man? Not like she is gonna get knocked up or nothing" Emmet put in his two cents distractedly from his seat on the floor in front of the T.V.

Jasper growled furiously causing everyone to tense and Emmet to look back at his brother in confusion.

"What'd I say?" Emmet asked as he paused the game he was playing and joined Rose on the sofa. The family resumed watching Jasper pace and worry about Janet.

"It's not something that can be explained Emmet. When you have a child, whether you share blood or not, you worry constantly about them. The very air can cause them harm in your parental heart." Carlisle tried to explain to his children as he looked at every one of them and said through his eyes that that is how he felt for each and every one of them.

"She is fine, she is with her mate and Leah wouldn't let anything happen to her imprint." Alice whispered to Jasper but kept her distance because she knew how much he lost his composure when Janet was involved. She knew how Janet thought he father put her in second place but he loved her just as much as always if not more.

"That doesn't mean accidents don't happen Alice…" Edward began to remind of what happened to Sam's imprint but was interrupted by the sound of Leah's truck. Janet's laughter followed as the truck came to a stop outside the house.

Jasper would have sagged in relief at the sound of his little girl if he had not been such a hard-military man. His dead heart filled with love at the sound of pure joy coming from Janet.

"See? I told she was fine. You all worry too much" Alice said and skipped from the room and signaled for everyone to follow suit. She had seen that Jasper needed some time with Janet to settle his haywire nerves. They would all talk to Janet at a later time but for now there was some serious father daughter time needed.

"I had a great time" Janet said in a timid voice that made Jasper's eyebrows practically hit his hair line. Janet was many things but timid was not one of them, not since she had woken to this life that is.

A memory of Janet as a small scared and timid ten year old came to Jasper's mind.

 _'_ _C…Can I call you Papa?' Janet asked in a tiny voice that would have not have been heard had he not been a vampire. Her gaze was fixed on the floor and her whole body trembled as waves of fear fell from her body._

 _'_ _Only if I can call you my daughter' Jasper answered and watched as a shocked and elated face looked up at him. Janet nodded enthusiastically and tears began to cascade down her face as love and relief filled her body. She threw herself into the arms of her father and basked in the feel of his arms around her as he returned the embrace._

 _'_ _I love you Papa'_

 _'_ _I love you too my little dove'_

"I'll see you tomorrow at training, I guess." Leah said turned to leave before stopping and quickly kissing Janet on the cheek. She practically ran to her truck in an effort to hide her rising blush.

Janet stood there on the porch of the house with her hand on her cheek and watching as Leah drove away. Shock only lasted a second before complete elation and bubbling happiness shot through her. She squealed and did a little shimmy like a school girl after her first kiss which if she thought about it, she was in some way. When she stepped into the house, she came face to face with her father standing in the foyer with his arms crossed.

He had seen the whole thing and would have been enraged but after seeing and feeling the love and pure happiness from his daughter, Jasper could only be resigned. His little dove was finally flying and he was pretty sure that soon he would have to let her go.

"Papa…" Janet didn't know what to say since she was sure her father had seen all of that and she was just now noticing the hour.

"Just answer me this…does she respect you?" Jasper asked since that was one of the fears that would always haunt him. Though he knew his girl was smart and strong, he also knew that love could make many stupid and weak.

"She does," Janet answered and allowed her smile to bloom fully and launched herself at her dad, "Oh Papa, I'm in love. Truly, madly, deeply in love" Janet gushed and buried her head into her father's shoulder.

"Let us go out for a hunt my little one. I have to talk to you" Jasper said and guided Janet towards the back doors. It would seem his time to talk to his daughter about life was finally upon him.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence of the cabin of the truck seem to encase Leah as she sat outside of her house. How is one supposed to feel after a date like the one she just had? Her mind was whirling and seemed to be in chaos but her heart and soul seemed to be at peace. What really surprised her was that her worries weren't about what she felt for Janet but what was to come from now on. There were so many things that she realized would be affected if she were go public with this relationship. The pack was uneasy but were bound by instinct to respect her bond but what about everyone else? How were her people going to react to this?

Leah dropped her head back against her head rest and groaned out loud. Why should she care what people thought? She had never cared what anyone thought but now for some reason she was worried. With a groan, she knocked her head against the head rest in hopes of knocking some sense into herself. The only thought going through her mind was the reaction people would have to Janet more specifically. If someone were to slander her name or offend her then Leah was sure she would do anything to defend her mate.

"Help me out Dad." Leah whispered to the quiet cabin in hopes that by some stroke of luck her father was watching over her. Would he be proud of her in this moment? So many questions ran through her head now and it was driving her near crazy. So, with a soft oath, she got out of the truck and headed to the house.

The lights were out so she assumed and hoped her mom was asleep. What was she supposed to say if she was caught coming in at this hour? As quietly as possible she opened the door and stepped in. After closing the door, she nearly phased right there in the living room…Seth had turned on one of the lamps of the living room.

"Are you crazy?" Leah whispered harshly after she gained her breath and calm back.

"Sometimes," Seth shrugged off the question and moved closer to his sister, "So how'd it go?" Seth asked with eagerness dancing in his eyes.

"You couldn't have waited until tomorrow to ask me?" Leah asked as she moved to sit on their couch. If Seth was there then their mom was already asleep and wouldn't be up until morning most likely.

"Come on Lea-Lea don't be like that." Seth whined as he threw himself onto the spot next to her.

Leah rolled her eyes at his tone and put her chin on her fist. As she thought on her date she let the smile touch her lips.

"It was good" Leah confessed softly and looked at her brother

"Yeah?" Seth asked feeling happiness seep into his every nerve at his sister's admission and the look on her face. How long had he seen nothing but anger and sadness in her eyes? This happiness and peace that was present now filled him with relief. She was finally over the hurt of what happened between her and Sam. His sister was finally healing and that brought a knot into his throat.

"Yeah," Leah chuckled and turned to look at the empty fire place as they slipped into peaceful silence. Both brother and sister feeling at peace and happy for that one moment in time.

The moon was low in the sky and the beginning lights of morning were peaking over the horizon. Jasper stood watching as his daughter skipped ahead of him into the woods where they usually went to spend some time together. Pure joy radiated from her which brought a small smile to his face. It had been years since he had seen so much joy on his little girl. Hadn't it been him who use to put that smile on her face? Hadn't she only brightened when he came into the room? Now it seems she has found another to take his place.

These thoughts danced through his mind since Janet had found Leah. How could anyone expect him to accept this so easily when it was he who was losing the light of his life? They all thought they knew the love he had for his daughter but they had no idea. Were they to fall into a terrible hell like he had and find such an innocent dove that kept them sane there, only then would they understand his love for Janet.

"Papa?" Janet asked her father as they came to a stop at the clearing where they always came to be alone. The small waterfall fed into a pond where Janet sat with her feet dipped in while in her child form.

"It was about a century and a half ago when I came upon a little dove," Jasper began as he always did when retelling Janet about the day he found her, "She had her wings broken"

Janet smiled as she watched her Papa walk back and forth a short distance while telling the story she had heard for years. It brought her back to a time when it was just her father and herself. Nothing else existed and no one else mattered.

"It has been so long since that little dove saved me. I thought I would never have to live without my little dove but as he wings have been healed she has started to fly." Jasper whispered as he sat down next to Janet and looked at his daughter as he thought of what life had thrown at them over the years.

"Papa…?" Janet didn't know what he was trying to say but she realized this was no ordinary talk between them.

"We have a bond no one will ever be able to sever my little one and through the years my love for you has not wavered though you may doubt it. I love you my daughter and have only wanted what is best for you and for you to be happy. It used to be only me that could bring a smile from you or cause you to laugh with such joy. But it seems that it is no longer my role to be your happiness." Jasper said and watched with sad eyes as Janet changed back to her true form. Tears filled her eyes but would never fall and this caused a pang to pull at Jasper's heart as he again questioned if he did the right thing by turning her.

He had always held doubt and guilt in his heart for his decision to turn her when she had just entered womanhood. Had he robbed her of her true happiness like Rosalie always ranted about?

"I will always love you Papa" Janet said and brought Jasper out of his thoughts.

"And I you my little one but it is time I stepped aside for someone else to come into your life and bring you joy where I can not anymore. Leah may not have been my choice but as we have learned life doesn't always give you what you want," Jasper paused as he put his hands on both sides of her face and placed his forehead on hers, "You will always be my first love my little one and nothing will ever tear you from my heart." Jasper whispered to his emotionally wrecked daughter.

She knew very well that her father was giving her his blessing to choose Leah over him should the time arise. Should she want to leave with Leah he would let her go and should they never see each other again he would understand. Janet could not stop the dry sobs from spilling from her as she realized she had yet to give her blessing to him over Alice. Why was she so selfish? Why couldn't she give her father that freedom and acceptance when he so painstakingly gave it to her? Did she not love her father enough for that?

"I will always love you too, Papa. You will always…be my first love," The words seemed to get stuck in her heart. After so many years with her father by her side she just didn't know how to let him go, "One day, Papa, one day I will be able to do it" Janet confessed as she threw her arms around her father's neck and buried her face into his chest.

Jasper only smiled and hugged his little girl closer because he knew she was trying hard to accept the way things were. She was really trying to let him go but she was not ready to accept she no longer needed him and that brought warmth to his undead heart. Unlike him who would always need her, she would one day realize she is ready to move on and now he had made it easier for her to make her choice. One day she would tell him goodbye and he would never be ready for that day no matter what anyone said.

"One day will come too soon my little dove" He whispered and he held and rocked his little girl like he did when she was small and still needed only her father. When it was just them.

It was day two of training and the army would be upon them in two days. The wolves were tense as were the Cullens but it did not stop Janet from sneaking smiles at Leah. Leah was trying to find her balance with her mate and her pack. There was no hostility or bashing towards Janet but Leah didn't know if that would change if she openly showed her any affection. It was hard enough to keep her thoughts from wandering to her mate.

Seth chuckled every now and then when Leah would slip up and look over at her mate. Sam had to get the pack under control only once when Paul made a snide remark towards Leah who was about to start a fight. The others didn't know what to do so the tension was present but Sam knew this would happen. He decided that he would address the Pack later.

"Rosalie" Jasper called to his blond 'twin' but knew the fight wouldn't get too serious as she wouldn't want to get dirty. Janet giggled as Rosalie scoffed and stepped forward. It was a known fact that the two would call it quits but not before Jasper made sure his sister was up to par. The family was all paired off and watching the second to last one on one battle. Jasper had told them they would be going to be paired off and he would watch to see where they could improve.

Janet was a bit put out that she would not get to train with them. It was stimulating and her venom sang with the thought of a fight. One could take the soldier out of the fight but not the fight out of the soldier. She was raised on a battlefield and no matter how many years passed or how much she changed, she would always thrive in a battle. Jasper knew how his daughter felt and it was even more potent with him but he knew if he let her let loose in training she might hurt someone on accident.

He had to spare with her in private and away from others or she would see the others as enemies. She only listened to the major when she was in battle mode and that was both good and bad. So, for now she was just to watch and spot their weak points so they could work on them.

With a sigh, Janet shifted into a child and jumped up onto a long hanging branch. It was getting boring to just be watching and doing nothing even if she knew why.

"You should slide on over there since it seems your father has this covered" Alice whispered at vampire speed at Janet and nodded towards Leah. Janet looked over at Leah who had shifted closer since her mate was a child again and that sent her instincts roaring. Alice smiled when a smile blossomed on Janet's face and she began to kick her feet as she shyly looked away.

"Father wanted me close today and besides I don't think the Pack likes me too close." Janet said while looking at the ground.

"Well Sam seems to be on your side" Alice said as she inclined her head towards where Sam was giving a nod to Leah. Leah got up from where she had been flanking Sam's left and moved some ways away from the Pack. Janet smiled broadly and jumped from the tree to practically run to her mate.

Leah looked to Sam for permission since he was the alpha no matter how much she hated it. Sam saw the looks the two were throwing at each other since the pack came into the field. He wasn't heartless and he knew exactly what Leah was going through at that moment so he nodded at Leah. It was interesting to see the way happiness radiated off the little vampire as she made a bee line towards Leah.

"Thanks Sam" Seth whispered to try and keep Leah from hearing but Sam knew she would hear him even if he tried his quietest voice.

"She deserves it" Sam answered to Seth and then focused back on the fight going on in front of them.

Janet practically skipped towards Leah who met her half way and just sat down. It was odd for Leah at that moment, she could feel the stares of some of her pack and some of the vamps.

"You know Papa has banned me from training in front of you." Janet told Leah as she took a seat beside her but left a small amount of space. She did this for Leah's comfort since they had agreed to take things slow. Leah tilted her head in question and looked at Janet waiting for her to tell her why.

"The last time I was training you wanted to take someone's head off. Granted, it was soooo romantic but it caused quite a ruckus and we had to stop training. Papa says we can't waste any more time so I am trained in private." Janet laughed at the fact that Leah rolled her eyes at the reason. It was endearing to see such a thing from her mate because it showed she was showing some of her personality traits to her. They were finally getting to know each other.

"You know when the battle starts you will have to let me fight." Janet told Leah who in turned growled and wrapped her body around Janet as if she could shield her from all evils. This pulled the attention of some of the people from the field. Janet just snuggled up to Leah and smiled contently.

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself just fine. If you didn't know, I was one of my father's best fighters and never lost a fight to anyone but my father. Best lieutenant in all the southern states." Janet stated proudly as her accent flowed through as testament to her birth place. Leah just snorted but nodded when Janet shot her a playful glare. She would allow Janet to fight but she wouldn't like it and she would probably not leave Janet's side throughout the fight.

"So, my father talked to me yesterday after you dropped me off at home and pretty much gave me his blessing. Which is a big deal when it comes to my Papa since he is a real old fashioned man." Janet told Leah as she began to run her fingers through Leah's fur. Leah laid her head down on her front paws and let Janet do as she pleased and talk about anything that came to her mind at the moment. It was amusing and entrancing at the same time to Leah the way Janet's emotions played across her face as she talked about things.

"Janet." Jasper called for his daughter causing both girls to look at him. It was obvious that he had heard their one-sided conversation and came to the conclusion that Janet needed to show just how well she could take care of herself. He decided to have a quick spar with her before his last opponent.

Janet stood and approached her father but as she got closer everyone could see the change of the free bird girl to the cold-hearted warrior. The thrill of the fight was bringing her inner soldier out of her as she shifted to her older self. Once she stood before her father he turned and addressed Leah and the rest of the wolves.

"You are not to intervene as she could be injured should you trigger our instincts. I will not seriously hurt her and she is in need of more training if we want her to be at her best." With that said he turned to his daughter and took a stance that was all too familiar to her.

She had been in this position before and for usually the same reasons. War was coming and her father was going to make sure she would make it through to live another day. The clearing went silent as both father and daughter stood and sized each other up. There was tension in the clearing that just seemed to be building as the two stood as still as statues.

"Bet little bit takes him down first" Emmett whispered to Edward as it seemed the two were about to pounce. Edward shook his head in exasperation but then a sly smile came onto his face and he shook hands with Emmett.

Janet lost her patience at that moment and lunged for her father which started what their audience would describe as a deadly dance. Leah watched in both awe and terror as her imprint fought with her deadly father. The sounds of boulders colliding and some close calls made her stand and dig her claws into the ground. How was she supposed to not react when Janet barely ducks out of the way when her father aims for her head? Janet let her mind clear of everything but the thrill of the fight and the instinct of her body.

It was a tense silence that enveloped the clearing as the two went at each other. To the others, it seemed as if they were evenly matched but the major and his daughter knew he was going easy on her. He could have had her on her back pinned in a matter of seconds but she had to have some room to grow.

There a few seconds when they all thought Janet would come out on top but somewhere along the way Jasper blindsided her and brought her down hard. The field went deadly silent as Jasper hovered over his daughter who was still glaring fiercely at him.

"Still too impatient. You must wait even if you wait an eternity." Jasper said in a voice everyone knew as the parent's reprimand tone.

"Yes sir" Janet answered through gritted teeth which caused the tension to peak in the clearing for a moment. Then she let loose a roaring laugh and threw her hands out over her head as if stretching. Jasper smirked and stood out of his crouch and watched as Janet jumped up off the ground radiating happiness.

"Did you get it all out of your system?" Jasper asked as Janet stretched as if she had just finished a work out.

"We should do that more often" Janet told her dad with a beaming smile that sent a wave of relief through everyone and the atmosphere lightened once again.

"I don't think the others would be able to handle that my little one" Jasper commented as Janet skipped around him before heading towards Leah.

"What did you think?" Janet asked Leah as she stopped to rock on her heels in front of her. Leah almost sagged in relief that the fight was over but she didn't want to let anyone know that. So instead she just nodded to Janet and sat down.

"Such a chatter box" Janet muttered sarcastically causing Leah to snort and nudge Janet with her muzzle. Janet chuckled and playfully pushed Leah away as her family continued with the training. She could hear her father talking but she was too busy to make out what exactly her was saying.

"We should have a go one day. See who wins" Janet suggested as she watched Leah lay down with a huff as if bored. Leah snorted at her mate's suggestion and the obvious high Janet was on after letting loose for a little while.

"I thought it was a good idea" Janet grumbled to her mate as she sat down next to Leah.

Janet turned back to the training going on and nearly hissed in displeasure. Jasper and Alice were sparing but she could see the instant it became just a game. With each swipe of her father's arms in a half-assed attempted to get the woman, Janet became more angry. Leah felt the shift in her imprint and became on high alert. She nudged Janet's elbow with her muzzle and caused Janet to shoot to her feet.

Alice had just tricked her father and bested him in front of the whole coven and a pack of wolves. Never in all her years had her father allowed anyone to see him less then powerful especially enemies like the wolves were. No matter the bond she had with one, the wolves were still an enemy. How could he just expose himself like that? Could he not see that he was displaying vulnerability?

Janet seethed and practically vibrated with anger at the blatant display of affection. Jasper sensed the anger and quickly turned around to meet the boiling ember eyes of his daughter. She hissed when he took a step towards her and then she disappeared into the forest with Leah on her heels. Japer knew what she was thinking as soon as he felt the anger in her. When had he ever showed that level of affection to his daughter? Never would be the answer and for him to do this in front of an audience, well he just added insult to injury.

The clearing became deadly silent as Jasper's face seemed to frost over and he continued with the training with less emotion. He had just hurt his little girl after the talk they had had the night before. Why was this so hard?

Janet could feel the sting of tears that would never fall and the ache in her chest from her unbeating heart. She knew Leah was right behind her but she couldn't stop just yet. There was some place she wanted to get to first and she knew Leah wouldn't mind talking there.

They came to a stop at the cliff side meadow that Leah took her to on their date. Janet waited for Leah to shift back and throw on her shorts and tank top.

"Do you know what happens when a vampire finds their mate?" Janet asked Leah as she stood there with her back to Leah.

"No" Leah answered and waited for Janet to elaborate.

"They find the other half of their soul and at that point all else doesn't compare. We as vampires aren't social and we limit who we interact with. Bonds between vampires are hard to make and a mate is the only one you need, after you find them…" Janet explained and her voice kept getting smaller and smaller as she continued. "when you find your mate, you will do anything for them and you can't live without them…," Janet turned with defeat in her eyes as she met Leah's eyes, "They become you're everything. Nothing else is more important than your mate."

Leah saw the resignation in Janet's eye but didn't understand why this was so bad. Was she upset because she felt that way towards her?

"I don't understand" Leah confessed after a pause.

"I'm not his everything so he can't love me anymore" Janet whispered brokenly and buried her face in her hands as tearless sobs tore from her throat.

Leah felt her very soul tear in two at the sight of her mate breaking down and what she had just confessed. Running on instinct, Leah strode forward and pulled Janet into her arms allowing her to cling to her.

"You're MY everything," Leah confessed to Janet after her sobs had turned to sniffles. Janet jerked her head up to look at her mate in pure shock and cautious hope.

"I might not be to the level of your father but if you'll have me I can love you." Leah spoke the words she felt in her heart and watched as pure love and happiness shone in Janet's eyes at her words.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but neither minded as they began to give into the calling in their souls. The distance between their faces began to disappear slowly. Janet let her eyes slide shut and offered her heart to Leah completely and entirely in that moment. Leah looked at her mate in that moment and let a tear slip from her eye as she closed her eyes as well and accepted the love offered to her. As their lips finally touched Leah gave her heart to this angelic creature in her arms with no regret or doubt.

 **A/N: Took me through a rollercoaster of emotions in this chapter. Please let me know what you think it means a lot to me when you all share your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

The night was quiet as the girls laid on the ground in each other's arms. For once Leah was completely at peace with herself, her life and her imprint. It was surprising to her that it was so easy and liberating to hand over herself to Janet. They hadn't needed too many words to express or explain what had happened between them.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of training before the battle." Janet whispered without removing her head from Leah's chest. It fascinated her to hear her mate's heartbeat since hers had been silent for decades.

"I don't really want to think about you in battle. I know you have experience and are practically indestructible, but it won't stop my worry." Leah confessed as she put her thoughts into words. How was she supposed to describe something she had no experience with?

"I don't know if I will be able to stay by your side the whole time. No matter what we have gone through, I have always been by my father's side in battle. We are a team and I don't know how our bond will affect the way I fight alongside him. It's strange and hard to understand myself right now." Janet said as she rolled on top of Leah to look at her with her arms crossed over Leah's chest to use as a prop for her head.

"I understand completely. I don't really know how to understand what's all going on inside me right now," Leah said this but smiled as she ran a hand through Janet's golden curls, "But we'll figure it out together in the end."

Janet sighed contently and leaned her head against Leah's caressing hand. This intimate moment seemed like a dream that was too good to be true to both girls. The world could have faded away around them and they would have not cared. An acceptance of each other seemed to have set them both free. Leah was finally accepting that her imprint was a vampire and a woman as well. While Janet was accepting that the love she wanted from her father for all eternity would not happened but instead the love of her mate would be the all-consuming love she wanted.

Suddenly, a mischievous smirk came across Janet's face as she quickly straddled Leah whose face turned bright red. The look of shock and embarrassment on Leah's face caused a laugh to rip from Janet's throat. Leah quickly overcame her shock and decided to get payback by attacking her sides with her hands. Janet shrieked out a laugh and tried to pull away, but Leah grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"You're a mischievous one, aren't you?" Leah asked when Janet had calmed down and leaned her head against Leah's shoulder.

"Sometimes" Janet giggled out and snuggled closer to her mate as they sat in the middle of the clearing happily content.

Jasper watched from afar as his little one sat snuggled up in her mate's lap with not a care in the world. He had been present since the moment Janet's laughter had filled the night air. It had been so long since he heard her let loose that carefree laughter. A sad smile rested on his face as he watched the two girls. Had it really been a century ago when she used to sit in his lap just to feel safe?

With a sigh, he decided to leave the two girls and prepare for his talk with his daughter or the silence that would encompass the house when Janet gave him the silent treatment.

Once Jasper got home he noticed the smell of dog and his defenses were instantly up. It seemed he couldn't get away from these mutts no matter what was going on. He wanted nothing more than for them to disappear, but he thought about the fact that his daughter was now bound to one of them. They would be a part of his life now as long as his daughter was in his life and since he didn't plan on pushing her out, he was stuck.

With a sigh of resignation, Jasper went into the house and found himself greeted by a joyful emotional atmosphere. This atmosphere was radiating from Leah's brother Seth it would seem. He was smiling as he stood in a room full of vampires and that shocked Jasper more than he showed on his face.

"Oh, hi there" Seth greeted Jasper who entered and went straight to Alice.

"Hello" Jasper grunted out for the simple fact that he was raised to be a gentleman.

"Well I better hurry home, or my mom will totally ground me if I'm late again. Thanks again for the food Mrs. Cullen and please let Janet know of what the elders decided. Bye." Seth said and started to wave and head to the door in a whirl of energy.

Everyone was quiet for a minute as they watched after the ball of energy that was the youngest wolf. Esme and Carlisle wore a small smile on their faces while the rest of the family just looked perplexed.

"What did he want?" Jasper finally asked and turned to Carlisle for him to answer since he was clan leader.

"He came to inform Janet of the decision of their elders to allow her to cross the treaty line as long as she is accompanied at all times. Also, to ask for the whereabouts of his sister since she is very late for dinner apparently." Carlisle answered in his ever calm and collected tone of voice, but Jasper could feel his worry and inquisition about the situation with Janet.

"Janet might not be coming home happy." Jasper admitted but did not elaborate anymore and then turned to head to his and Alice's room.

Once on the second floor, he stopped with his head down with a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Were the fights between his daughter and him going to start up again?

He let out a sigh and turned his head to stare at the stairs that lead to the attic where Janet chose to make her room for when she visited. It had been decades since he had set foot in her rooms. How had it changed? How had SHE changed?

In seconds, he was up the stairs and at her door that she never locked as he had taught her since youth. With a deep breath, he didn't need he took the doorknob and entered her room. It was a simple open room like the rest of the house. On one side, there was a slanted wall of windows that showed the wide expanse of woods. Then, on the other side is when it became a maze of things. There was a love seat facing a desk that was nestled between two giant book shelves.

The book shelves were over flowing with all sorts of books and knickknacks that she had collected over the years from the world. On the desk were some ribbons and other supplies she used to make jewelry. As he studied the items closer he saw that along the wall above the desk, Janet had put up photos. They were photos of her in all her favorite places and with all sorts of people that she had met along her journeys.

He reached out to get a closer look at a photo and bumped the desk causing one of the drawers to slide open. Inside he could see a colorful cover that rang in his memory, so he opened the drawer all the way and revealed an old photo album. The cover was made by a thirteen-year-old Janet. There was a tug on his heart as he took the album into his hands as if it would fall apart at the slightest touch. He ran a tender finger over the photo on the cover of Janet and him on the day he had given her her first horse riding lesson.

Janet was looking at her father as if he was the sun itself and holding her arms out to be taken down from the horse. All the while a blinding smile full of love and adoration was on her face. Jasper knew that if it were possible to cry, he would have been crying but as it were he pulled the album to his chest. It was like holding the memory of his little girl in his arms one more time. How long had it been since that day? When had she gone from that little doll to this full-grown woman? Would they ever be like that again? Would she ever look at him like that again?

Janet ran through the forest at a relative slow pace for a vampire as rain water splashed against her skin. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and her emotions were even worse. On the one had she was beyond happy with how her relationship with Leah was going. But on the other hand, she was nervous and confused about her relationship with her father. Had she over reacted during the whole Alice situation? Did she let her emotions and instincts take control again? With a heavy sign, Janet ran home and tried to prepare for whatever situation awaited her.

It was well past midnight when Janet reached the front door of the house, but she could tell that no one was home. Had they all gone out to hunt without her? Her father would not have left her behind no matter the argument they had.

Before the doubts and questions could invade her mind, Janet heard something that caught her attention. Someone was strumming a guitar from a couple of miles behind the house and the tune sounded familiar to her. She quickly ran towards the sound and picked up her father's scent easily. It was in the middle of the woods sitting on a large boulder that she found her father. He had a guitar in his lap and was strumming a tune that called to her from deep in her memories.

Almost in a trance, she went and sat by her father's side. He never stopped playing and they sat like that for what felt a long time. Suddenly, Jasper began to sing, and Janet was instantly transported to her childhood. This song was sung to her by her father many times as a child. If tears could fall, her eyes would be over flowing with them in that moment.

 _ **"**_ _ **One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will**_

 _ **Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"**_

 _ **Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in**_

 _ **Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"**_

 _ **That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"" ***_

They starred at each other for a long moment after Jasper finished singing and put down his guitar. Janet felt as if she would never be able to talk again because the lump in her throat was so large. A sob finally broke through her and she threw herself into her father's arms. They both wished in that moment that they could cry and share that moment to the fullest.

The forest fell into a peaceful silence and the two vampires sat in each other's embrace, both content to stay that way for the rest of eternity. Birds chirped, and crickets sang around them but did not seem to penetrate the bubble they had created. Janet breathed deep and was flooded with the scent of her father that she had come to identify as home. Jasper tightened his hold on his daughter and enjoyed having this moment with her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jasper whispered into Janet's hair which caused her to chuckle.

"Love me?" Janet answered as she pulled back from his embrace to look into his eyes.

"Always" He promised and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Janet sighed and closed her eyes as he father rested his chin on the crown of her head. There was a lot that they had to work out, but love was something was never something she would doubt ever again. If she stopped to think of all that they had been through, she would realize that all Jasper ever did he did for her. Even with Alice in the picture he still thought about her and struggled with his instincts every day. He was always struggling to put her in her rightful place in his life and, yet she never saw that.

"I'm sorry papa" Janet finally broke the silence and spoke the words in her heart.

"You have nothing to apologize for my little dove." Jasper replied as he took her face in his hands and took in the beauty that his daughter had become.

"Yes, I do papa. How could I have made your life so much harder for so long? I put you through hell more than Maria ever did, -"

"Don't ever compare yourself to that monster!" Jasper interrupted in a stern commanding tone.

"Sorry" Janet looked down as she always did when her father used that tone.

"My dove, you never have to apologize for the things you did in the name of love. If you did then I would have a lot of apologizing to do as well. I have lived the last century thanking whatever force brought you into my life. The struggles of a parent are never easy, but they are very well worth it in the end." Jasper explained as he lifted Janet's chin with his right hand and met her honey eyes with his.

"I can never repay you for all the love you have given me papa. Even when I was at my worst, you still look at me like I am that white dove you found all those years ago." Janet looked into her father's eyes as if trying to find some hidden secret that was a mystery to her.

"You will always be that what dove I found all those years ago my little one. Now let us not fight anymore. It breaks your grandmother's heart when we get like this." Jasper smiled down at his chuckling daughter and then pulled her in for one last hug.

"I love you papa. I promise that I will be more understanding and accepting of Alice. There is a lot I have to work on and I will admit I never did put in the effort to get to know her but since you have put so much into accepting Leah, its only fair." Janet promise with a small timid smile on her face. Jasper laughed out loud at her choice of words and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Of course, its fair darling. Now let's go for a hunt and get some training in before we head back to the house." Jasper said as he nudged Janet off the boulder and deeper into the woods.

Leah sat on the roof of her house and starred up at the endless starry night. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had a girlfriend and a vampire out of all beings. A smile touched her lips when thoughts of Janet crossed her mind and it drove her crazy.

"ugh! Why am I such a love-sick puppy? It's just dating, it's not like I haven't done that before." Leah scolded herself while covering her face in shame even though there was no one there to see her.

"To be fair the last one was with a guy, so this is new" Seth said as he climbed onto the roof with his sister.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that" Leah groaned out and laid out on the roof in resignation when Seth made a sound of confirmation.

"So, you guys are official now?" Seth asked as soon he sat down next to Leah who groaned again.

"Yeah, we are…which is good, right?" Leah asked with a look on her face that showed how scrambled her thoughts were.

"Of course, it is" Seth assured her and turned to give her his full attention.

"Then why do I feel like I just accepted the biggest challenge of my life and not love?" Leah asked in a frustrated tone of voice causing Seth to frown at seeing his sister so tied in knots.

"Because the best things in life aren't easy and since this is supposed to be the greatest thing to ever happen to you, it is going to also be the hardest. It will be the biggest challenge of your life, but it will be worth it." Seth explained with a small but sincere smile on his face.

"When did you become the wise one?" Leah asked after a moment of silence and turned to look at her brother.

"Well you know this head is more than for just this handsome face to rest on." Seth preened causing a laugh to come from Leah.

"Way to ruin it" Leah chuckled and nudged her brother to the side

"It's what I'm here for sis" He told her then turned and looked to the stars with Leah, both wondering what the future had in store.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait guys but I am back and I will try to update as much as possible. Love hearing from all of you please tell me what you think.**

 *** Y** **ou Had Me From Hello** **by Kenny Chesney**


	10. Chapter 10

_Blood everywhere. Fires were raging. Screams filled the air followed by the smell of fresh blood being spilled. Everything goes red and a primal instinct takes over. Feel nothing, see nothing, just drink, drink, DRINK!_

Janet gasped as she shot to her feet in an instant with the visions of her memories still flashing in her mind. Frantically she started clutching at her head to try and get the images to go away. The feelings of those years could not take over, not now or ever. Gasps were all that were heard in the room.

"Janet!" Jasper called as he burst through her bedroom door and rushed to her. He took her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes.

"Drink, Drink, -" Janet began to whisper in an almost chant like way.

"No! You will come back to me. Janet, do you hear me? Stand down!" Jasper yelled and then ordered as the fear of a relapse brought the Major out.

"…" Janet stared blankly at Jasper for a moment before blinking away the haze and looking into the eyes of an annoyed Major.

"Have you returned Lieutenant?" Major asked then let go of her face when she nodded and rose to pace the floor.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Janet asked and rose on wobbly legs from the force it took for her to restrain her animal inside.

"It would seem the upcoming battle is fueling your cravings. This will have to be taken into account when planning for this battle." Major spoke mostly to himself and began to contemplate things before slipping back into the cage Jasper kept him in.

"Papa?" Janet called to make sure it was fully her father

"You're going to be fine my little one." Jasper reassured her when he saw the look on her face at what had transpired.

"What if I lose control in the middle of the battle? I could become a liability and then we could lose someone. It will be all my fault, I couldn't forgive myself if – "

"None of that will happen. As long as you are by my side nothing will happen. You will not lose control anyway, I believe in you my little dove." Jasper interrupted Janet's rant and assured her of what he believed.

"You think so?" Janet asked in a small voice

"I know so. Don't start doubting your Major, Lieutenant" Jasper said with a reassuring smile on his face. But inside he was already contemplating all the things that could go wrong if she were to lose control in battle.

Leah sighed deeply as she ran through the woods of La Push. Her mind wandered to the events going on and what was happening in her life. Then her thoughts moved from pack things and the impending battle, to Janet. As soon as her smile appeared in her mind, a smile spread across her lips as well.

" _Oh, come on!"_ Groaned Paul through their psychic link as he saw what she was thinking.

" _Shut it Paul, just because you don't have anybody."_ Seth shot back at Paul through the link.

This started an argument between the two that had Leah's head pounding. Now she remembered one of the reasons why she hated what she was. There was never any privacy with these guys in her head all the time.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Leah finally lost her patience causing both boys to halt in their bickering.

" _Maybe you should keep your thoughts on your duty instead of that leech"_ Paul sneered out after a short pause.

" _I'd watch my words if I was you Lahote"_ Leah warned with venom in her voice as she came to a stop at the far end of the reservation.

" _Or what?"_ Paul goaded Leah as he felt her anger start to rise and smirked in anticipation of a fight.

"Leah" Came the whispered call of Leah's mate from close by.

Leah instantly forgot the argument she was having and looked to where Janet stood on her side of the border. When she saw Leah was looking at her, she smiled widely and waved at her. The two other pack members who were linked to Leah could feel the rush of love Leah felt once Janet was in her line of sight. They were momentarily disoriented by the sheer strength of her emotions.

Everyone knew Leah felt things far more strongly than most people, but no one knew why. It was said that because she was the only female wolf that it would affect her differently than the guys. They guys always thought that she just felt the temper that came with the transformation but maybe there was more.

Leah slowly walked behind a tree and transformed back into her human form. While she was putting on the clothes she had had strapped to her leg, Janet began pacing and talking.

"Sorry for coming un-announced but I really wanted to see you. I don't know if you know this, but we don't sleep and its hard for me to spend so long waiting for the morning to come and to see you again." Janet began talking and talking without much pause which caused Leah to chuckle since she realized Janet did this when she was nervous or embarrassed.

Janet, Leah realized, was just now discovering that Leah was naked when she transformed. It caused a smile to blossom on Leah's face to realized that Janet could get embarrassed and nervous sometimes. Her mate was not un-fluster able and that made her more lovely.

Leah walked out from behind the tree to find Janet facing the opposite way. She walked closer to Janet and noticed she was twirling her curls nervously.

"You can look now" Leah announced as she came to a stop a couple of feet behind Janet. Janet whirled around with a large smile on her face that was brighter than the sun.

"Okay, Good" Then without warning she threw herself at Leah and hugged her causing Leah to grunt and stumble back. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Janet after a moment.

"Don't break me" Leah teased as they pulled back enough to lock eyes. Janet smiled brighter and bumped her nose with Leah's to let her know she knew she was joking.

"I missed you" Janet whispered and laid her head on Leah's shoulder then tucked her face into her neck.

"You sure that's all? You don't want to talk about anything else?" Leah asked since she could feel the tension in Janet's whole body. It was almost like she was waiting for some kind of attack or for something to go wrong. Something was bothering her or scaring her which was worse, and it was starting to worry Leah.

"No, I just want you to hold me" Janet confessed since it was what she needed the most at that moment. It had been why she had left the house to quickly and had come to the border in hopes of seeing Leah. She knew her father was worried and that would not allow him to offer comfort the way she needed at that moment. Only her mate could give her what she needed and so here she was.

"Okay, come here" Leah said as she led Janet to sit under a very large Pine tree. It was quiet except for the sounds of birds and other wildlife critters. Neither Janet nor Leah said anything as they sat there.

Leah stroked Janet's hair slowly and began to do something she hadn't done in years. In the silence of the wilderness, Leah began to sing. Her voice started out small and unsure but slowly began to gain volume and more confident.

 _When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
Now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And it breaks through my soul and I know  
I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's ok  
It's ok  
It's okayayay_

Janet clutched Leah's shirt in her hands just tightly enough not to rip it. Her emotions were sky rocketing all over the place as each word that Leah sang hit her in her heart. Tearless sobs racked her body as she curled herself closer to her mate and let out her fears.

 _Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing and  
Stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Leah took Janet's face into her hands and looked straight into her eyes as she sang the next part of the song. Tears gathered in Leah's eyes with how much she wanted to express to Janet through this song.

 _'Cause you're my  
You're mine  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay_

 _Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning grey_

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.*_

Silence descended over the forest once the song was over and the two sat there starring into each other's eyes. Slowly, as if afraid of disturbing the moment they were having, Janet raised her hands to put them over the ones Leah had on both sides of her face.

"I love you" Janet whispered as she leaned in and kissed Leah who kissed her back after a second of hesitation. Had she really just told her she loved her? Was it too soon? Did either really care?

After a couple of seconds, they separated and pulled back but only enough, so they could rest their foreheads against each other. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath in unison as they relished in the magical moment they were in.

"I love you too" Leah whispered after a long pause of silence and pulled Janet into her arms once more. Janet wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and buried a hand in her hair as if she would disappear any second. They both clutched each other wanting to hold on to the moment for all eternity. Life had not been kind to either and instead taught them that all good things come at a price. If this was the best thing to ever happen to either, then what would be the price?

Seth walked away from where he had seen his sister and her mate together with a smile on his face. Everyone saw his as a child with a maturity of a toddler, but he knew better. The world wasn't all sunshine and roses but when the world was up in flames and everyone wanted to add more wood to the fire, you had to be the water. Be the change you want to see in the world, right?

When he had heard the sound of Leah singing he could feel the tears roll down his cheeks. With his back to a tree, he looked to the sky and thanked whatever deity he could think of for Janet. She had stopped singing after her first day of high school and never told anyone why. Not even when she was with Sam did she sing but she started humming sometimes. But now with just days with Janet, she was singing.

How long had he been watching from the sidelines as his family was torn apart both physically and emotionally? Now there was a chance for his sister to be happy and he was more than ecstatic. All that was left was his mom and then he would be able to look for his own happiness. That was the promise he made to his dad after all, to look after their family in his place.

Now that Janet was with Leah and made her so happy, she has become a part of the family and Seth vowed to protect her with everything he had.

Janet laughed as Leah ran the border of La Push with child Janet on her back. The sounds of her laughter carried to the two wolves following behind at a distance. Paul still didn't trust Janet, but Sam had given the order that they were to treat her like any other imprint. He fought with himself for the first time in a long time. On the one hand, he hated that she was a vampire, but his wolf forced him to see her as part of the pack.

" _Sam's not gonna like that she is distracting you"_ Paul chastised Leah through the link since he didn't feel like starting a fight so close to Emily's place. Sam would be even less pleased if they started a fight there.

" _She is not a distraction, if anything, you are"_ Leah shot back and shot off into woods ahead of them. She was known for being the fastest among the pack and sometimes she used that to her advantage.

Suddenly, a black blur darted out in front of Leah causing her to nearly throw Janet off her back. She growled at the blur that turned out to be Sam who had heard them coming and decided to intervene.

" Oh, hello Sam" Janet greeted after straightening herself up on Leah's back. She was not at all surprised to see Sam since these were his lands.

" _Sam, what are you doing? Janet could have been hurt"_ Leah growled at Sam through the link, while Seth and Paul watched from the sidelines.

" _You forget she is a Cold One? I doubt a tumble is gonna kill her."_ Paul snarked at Leah's comment earning him a growl from Leah and a stern look from Sam.

" _Emily wanted me to come and let you and your mate know she has invited you for dinner"_ Sam told Leah who looked at him like he had grown another head and changed colors.

" _Sam, You crazy? That thing shouldn't be allowed on the reserve much less near our loved ones."_ Paul argued and took a step to block the path to Emily's house.

" _Paul! She is a member of this pack now and will be treated just like anyone else. And what could she possible do with us there? You really want to tell me you are intimidated by her?"_ Sam reprimanded Paul and finished with a taunt as he knew Paul would rise to the bait as he inclined his head towards Janet. Janet was too preoccupied playing with a butterfly that had started dancing around her curls. Childish laughter that would melt the heart of anyone surrounded everyone and caused them to feel the protective instinct that the imprint instinct called upon.

" _Whatever"_ Paul answered and backed down with a huff.

" _Okay, what do you say Leah?"_ Sam asked and looked to Janet who had started braiding Leah's fur. A small smirk came onto Paul's Face when he noticed what Sam did, Leah would not be happy about that. At least the little vamp had redeeming features.

" _I'll talk to her about it and head over there."_ Leah told Sam who nodded and signaled for Seth and Paul to follow him.

Janet watched as the trio left and knew Sam had given some news they needed to talk about. She jumped from Leah's back and turned while Leah changed back and put some clothes on.

"What did Sam want?" Janet asked and turned when she heard Leah stopped moving.

"Emily wants us to come for dinner." Leah answered but in a voice, that said she didn't want to go.

"Okay! Let's go" Janet declared and turned in the direction where Sam and the others went. Before she could take a step, she was hoisted into the arms of her mate and swung around like a child.

"Hold on there soldier, don't I get a say in this?" Leah asked jokingly as she started to walk with Janet in her arms.

"I'm your girlfriend now, darling. Its my job to make you do things you don't want to do." Janet declared with a large mischievous grin directed at Leah who could do nothing but laugh out loud.

"What am I going to do with you?" Leah asked as Janet got comfortable in her arms.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me" Janet answered with a chuckle and threw her small arms around Leah's neck.

Alice gasped as she was sucked into a vision while alone in her room. After a couple of seconds, she came out of her vision and quickly grabbed her phone to text Janet. If Jasper found out that she had disappeared from her visions because of her mate he would lose it. She had to make sure Janet was okay before she brought this up to Jasper.

Alice wasn't too worried since the last things she saw was Janet in her child form laughing in Leah's arms. It was evident she was in good hands for now.

 **A/N: sorry it took me so long to post but I am trying to start a new Leah/oc story and I am running into a wall. Please review it really makes my day better when I hear from you all.**

 ***Your Guardian Angel By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Favorite Song)**


End file.
